


Variations on the Jilted Bride

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series, Holby City
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Ith's "Methos is Dan Clifford" Challenge. It explains Dan's jilted bride turning up all of a sudden at Holby City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/gifts).



> I don't own the shows, the characters or the universes. I don't intend copyright infringement or any other harm, either, nor do I make any money off this.  
> \--------------------
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks to Ith who issued the challenge - and please forgive me for not adding a link; would if I could.

  
The jilted bride had been a nice touch. The idea had actually come to him at night. He had dreamed of a woman standing there in front of the church, all in white and waiting for her Dan Clifford and... Strangely, he had felt the disappointment, the anger, as if it had been his own heart that was broken. A shadow of memories past, no doubt.  
  
The actress, at any rate, had played her role just fine, had even gone just that little bit further than was exactly sane and rational, but that was exactly why he had wanted to work with her. Her utter devotion to her job.  
  
Indeed, the jilted bride had been a perfect move. With that, he had become real to them all. Human. There was a number of things they would still doubt about him, but not his identity or his humanity. The biggest lies of them all.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story is also archived at <http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=781>


	2. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe it WAS a real breakup? Let's explore this avenue, as well.

"The alternative is unthinkable", he had told Alexa, long long time ago. And it had been true. He hadn't been able to so much as consider being without her.

Much as he loved Camilla, with her things had been different. He hadn't even bothered to tell her what he was, even though she was not frail and about to die. There had been no good reason for his silence. None but the fact that he just didn't care enough. That he knew in his heart they would break apart.

It had happened sooner that he'd expected.

Fighting an Immortal when you were wearing a tophat and shiny shoes with leather soles had not been fun at all, but he had managed. Thank Goodness the challenger had been too eager and lacking in discipline. His eyes showed clearly where his next attack would go. The strength behind the blows had taken him unprepared, coming from such a slim boy. But he had adapted to this, as he always did.

In the end, he had won. The kid had cost him the chance to be on time and decent when he drove off to his wedding, but at least the challenge hadn't cost his own life. Riding in the car, he had reviewed his options. As soon as he had thought about explaining to Camilla the state he had been in, he had known what to do. Barbados beckoned, and Camilla would get a phone call...  
Well, that part hadn't gone according to plan, but he still hadn't turned back. The wedding had been a silly idea to begin with, and it wouldn't have been fair to prolong this foolishness any further.

And now here she was, at Holby City, of all places.  
While she had thrown crockery at him, his only fear had been that someone might see him heal if she actually hit him. At the same time he had been glad to watch her get her anger out of her system. But now that she actually sat in front of him, he merely wished he had not toyed with the idea that he might be happy again. He should have known better.

The truth was, at the moment that particular alternative was still unthinkable.


End file.
